Xmen - Azar doce azar
by Mia Sarah dark wolf
Summary: Mia Sarah é a NERD da escola Xavier e se ferra sempre nessa escola tem um ser vivo chato chamado Scott que vive a irritando
1. chapter 1

**Cap 1 Mia (personagem q inventei)**

Segunda feira, 10/20

Fui estudar na mansão X, ótimo!Literatura! O professor Xavier falou de Romeu e Julieta e só faltava eu desintegrar a cara dele de tanto tapa!

\- Turma vou sair e já volto -Falou o professor

É q ele vive irritando aí chega a Jean, a queridinha do professor e minha amiga! Eu acho ela legal porque nós duas somos telepatas! Eu sou muito forte e ela também! Aí chega o Scott Summers, queridinho da diretora! Ele é chato! Começou a me irritar!

-Olá Mia! E como que tá seu amigo lobisomem? Tá bem?

\- Vô tacá é esse meu amigo vaso nessa sua cara!

-Ah é? Taca então!

Peguei e taquei o vaso, só que o Scott abaixou, o professor chegou e caiu bem na cara dele

-Miaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!Vai já pra diretoria!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O danado, merda do Scott riu da minha cara.

Fui pra diretoria, abri a porta e adivinha...Meu Deus! Não! A Raven! Me Ferrei!

\- Então soube que tacou o vaso hein?

\- A intenção era acertar a cara de merda do Scott -Cala a boca! -Aquele ridículo, imbecil,me irritou e eu ameaçei de tacar um vaso nesse bosta! -Meu ! NÃO falei que era pra calá a boca? -Só que. .

-Menina. ..Vou te mandar suspensão se continuar assim!

Ufa! A diretora não me matou! Foi na calma !

-Ok diretora!Mas só avisa o Scott pra ele parar de me infernizar! - Paraaa querida!

A diretora se levantou MDS! Ela começou a se transformar em uma coisa, uma pessoa enorme e parecia que fazia box!

saí correndo!

-Corre mesmo!

Tinha chegado o Peter na sala!Ele é meu amigo, é nunca falei com ele mas é por causa que ele vive brigando com o Scott! Ele é muito popular e todas os meninos são parça dele, menos o Scott.

Por outro lado, Scott tem alguns amigos mas é mais o paquerado.

Tá né, pedi desculpas e tal, passou o tempo.

-Turma, vamos fazer atividade/trabalho em dupla pra semana que vem. Eu escolho as duplas ok? Vcs iniciarão na sala de aula e é um cartaz com um livro que farão que o tema se chama ética.

O professor pegou um papel e anotou

-Scott junta com -Putz ! Não fale Mia! -Sr Trivago -Ufa!

-É Nóis-Falou Sr Trivago

-Dougras e Irineu - Os dois se olharam com cara de que um quer matar o outro

\- Jubileu e Kurt -Os dois foram felizes

tals foi minha amiga com o menino do cepo de madeira

-E por fim, Mia e Peter!

Ok né,vi que Peter estava meio sem graça,ele se levantou e juntou a carteira, vi que ele estava soando frio, ele estava vermelho, falei com ele para ver a reação :

-Vamos começar?

Ele parece distraído e olha pra mim rapidamente

-D-desculpa aí, ah claro s-sim!

\- O tema é ética! Bora lá?

-Bora!

-Peter, cê tá bem? Parece que não...

-Alergia!

-De que?

-Ammmm...Sei lá! -mentiroso...

-Ah sei!Vai ter aula noturna, você vai?

-Sim né! Vô sim!

-Amanhã vai ser dia de arrumação pra mostra cultural,quem não ir, vai fazer aula de noite, eu vou fazer aula de noite também.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte - Ficou meio sem ar -Vamos fazer o trabalho em casa e conversar aqui.

-Aí sim hein?

-Vai mesmo pra aquela aula?

-Sim!

Bateu o sinal pro recreio!Me levantei e fui lanchar com a Jean, quando Peter correu a trás de mim.

-Oi Peter! Quer lanchar com a gente? - Falei seguindo o corredor.

-Ah sim, ammmmmm vamos ir pra cantina?

-Ok!

chegando no pátio, o céu estava cinza escuro, ia cair um toró! E pairava um elicoptero, parecia daquele carinha mau .

Peter correu comigo e com a Jean.

-Esse elielicoptero é perigoso! Venha!

corremos para o canto dos armários, vi gotas de sangue e notei algo estranho. ..

-ABAIXA!!!!!! - Gritou Peter

Veio uma energia transparente que fazia o povo desmaiar

Fugi com a Jean e o Peter.

-Esse povinho quer dizimar todos os mutantes - Falou Jean

Corremos para uma sala que era estranha e o Professor Xavier falava que não podia entrar! nos escondemos atrás de uma carteira dessa sala e Jean abriu uma gaveta

-Gente olha o que eu achei

Era um ossário!


	2. 2

**Cap 1 Mia (personagem q inventei)**

Segunda feira, 10/20

Fui estudar na mansão X, ótimo!Literatura! O professor Xavier falou de Romeu e Julieta e só faltava eu desintegrar a cara dele de tanto tapa!

\- Turma vou sair e já volto -Falou o professor

É q ele vive irritando aí chega a Jean, a queridinha do professor e minha amiga! Eu acho ela legal porque nós duas somos telepatas! Eu sou muito forte e ela também! Aí chega o Scott Summers, queridinho da diretora! Ele é chato! Começou a me irritar!

-Olá Mia! E como que tá seu amigo lobisomem? Tá bem?

\- Vô tacá é esse meu amigo vaso nessa sua cara!

-Ah é? Taca então!

Peguei e taquei o vaso, só que o Scott abaixou, o professor chegou e caiu bem na cara dele

-Miaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!Vai já pra diretoria!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O danado, merda do Scott riu da minha cara.

Fui pra diretoria, abri a porta e adivinha...Meu Deus! Não! A Raven! Me Ferrei!

\- Então soube que tacou o vaso hein?

\- A intenção era acertar a cara de merda do Scott -Cala a boca! -Aquele ridículo, imbecil,me irritou e eu ameaçei de tacar um vaso nesse bosta! -Meu ! NÃO falei que era pra calá a boca? -Só que. .

-Menina. ..Vou te mandar suspensão se continuar assim!

Ufa! A diretora não me matou! Foi na calma !

-Ok diretora!Mas só avisa o Scott pra ele parar de me infernizar! - Paraaa querida!

A diretora se levantou MDS! Ela começou a se transformar em uma coisa, uma pessoa enorme e parecia que fazia box!

saí correndo!

-Corre mesmo!

Tinha chegado o Peter na sala!Ele é meu amigo, é nunca falei com ele mas é por causa que ele vive brigando com o Scott! Ele é muito popular e todas os meninos são parça dele, menos o Scott.

Por outro lado, Scott tem alguns amigos mas é mais o paquerado.

Tá né, pedi desculpas e tal, passou o tempo.

-Turma, vamos fazer atividade/trabalho em dupla pra semana que vem. Eu escolho as duplas ok? Vcs iniciarão na sala de aula e é um cartaz com um livro que farão que o tema se chama ética.

O professor pegou um papel e anotou

-Scott junta com -Putz ! Não fale Mia! -Sr Trivago -Ufa!

-É Nóis-Falou Sr Trivago

-Dougras e Irineu - Os dois se olharam com cara de que um quer matar o outro

\- Jubileu e Kurt -Os dois foram felizes

tals foi minha amiga com o menino do cepo de madeira

-E por fim, Mia e Peter!

Ok né,vi que Peter estava meio sem graça,ele se levantou e juntou a carteira, vi que ele estava soando frio, ele estava vermelho, falei com ele para ver a reação :

-Vamos começar?

Ele parece distraído e olha pra mim rapidamente

-D-desculpa aí, ah claro s-sim!

\- O tema é ética! Bora lá?

-Bora!

-Peter, cê tá bem? Parece que não...

-Alergia!

-De que?

-Ammmm...Sei lá! -mentiroso...

-Ah sei!Vai ter aula noturna, você vai?

-Sim né! Vô sim!

-Amanhã vai ser dia de arrumação pra mostra cultural,quem não ir, vai fazer aula de noite, eu vou fazer aula de noite também.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte - Ficou meio sem ar -Vamos fazer o trabalho em casa e conversar aqui.

-Aí sim hein?

-Vai mesmo pra aquela aula?

-Sim!

Bateu o sinal pro recreio!Me levantei e fui lanchar com a Jean, quando Peter correu a trás de mim.

-Oi Peter! Quer lanchar com a gente? - Falei seguindo o corredor.

-Ah sim, ammmmmm vamos ir pra cantina?

-Ok!

chegando no pátio, o céu estava cinza escuro, ia cair um toró! E pairava um elicoptero, parecia daquele carinha mau .

Peter correu comigo e com a Jean.

-Esse elielicoptero é perigoso! Venha!

corremos para o canto dos armários, vi gotas de sangue e notei algo estranho. ..

-ABAIXA!!!!!! - Gritou Peter

Veio uma energia transparente que fazia o povo desmaiar

Fugi com a Jean e o Peter.

-Esse povinho quer dizimar todos os mutantes - Falou Jean

Corremos para uma sala que era estranha e o Professor Xavier falava que não podia entrar! nos escondemos atrás de uma carteira dessa sala e Jean abriu uma gaveta

-Gente olha o que eu achei

Era um ossário!

 **Cap 2**

 **Peter, o CAGÃO!**

O Peter , na cabeça de vcs leitores:

-Eu vou salvar vcs! Nem q eu morra!

O Peter, vida real:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SOCORRO! HELP ME! EU VOU MORRE!

Ele corria de um lado pro outro até que parou!

-Acho que mijei nas calças!

Nós duas ficamos com raiva dele!

Aparece duas pessoas mortas no armário e...

SAEM !

O Peter Ge-Lou e cinco segundos depois...CHOROU! Mas não foi aquele chorinho de crescido não! Aquilo parecia um caminhão!

Ele se esconde sabe a onde?

de baixo da carteira! Ele nem cabia lá! E ficava lá chorando, ou o melhor, acelerando porque ficava

VRRRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

(tentei misturar choro com caminhão, mas não deu muito certo)

enfim, ele acabou piorando a situação!

O Peter correu comigo e com a Jean, fechou a porta e de repente ele escorrega no próprio pé! Nós três caímos no chão! Ele bateu a cabeça e parwce que na hora deu uma amnésia na cabeça dele, ficou sem entender, depois começou a fazer um não sei se era sorriso ou careta e começou a espremer os olhos e começou a chorar! Aí, descia ranho na cara dele e ...não vamos detalhar isso porque é nojento de mais!

cavalheiro! Nada de cavalheiro! é um cagão de mão cheia! fica fazendo doce! Ele se acalmou , graças a Deus!

Corremos para o corredor e...os carinha mau sumiu!

descemos as escadas e encontramos o professor Xavier.

-Ainda bem que não encontraram vocês, andem, voltem para a sala de aula!

Passou um tempo...

-Alunos, já é a última aula,e só têm avisos, ammmmmm...Teste de gramática segunda feira, mostra cultural, sábado e montagem, amanhã.Quem não for, vai fazer aulas de noite!

-Ok professor! - Falou Sr Trivago

O professor Xavier pegou uns outros folhetinhos e começou a falar

-Gente, começarei a fazer a chamada para as aulas noturnas, ok?

O Scott estava lá pra fazer aula noturna, que porcaria!Foi ele, Peter, eu e mais 9 pessoas.

Bateu o sinal, quase todos desceram e fiquei lá na sala de aula olhando para a chuva, até que me dei conta que eu tinha me esquecido do guarda chuva , o Peter estava atrás de mim.

-Você não vai descer - Peter falou

-Sim,vamos?- Falei

-Vamos

Peguei minha mochila e fui descendo as escadas com o Peter, olhei pro relógio e eram 5:35pm!Até que Peter puxou assunto

-Você sabe, meu pai?

-O que tem ele?

-É que ele é ...Bom,ele é o Magneto!

-Ah tá, isso eu já sei.

-Você o conhece?

-Não. Mas já ouvi falar.

Paramos em frente a abertura do colégio, a chuva forte que caía, a blusa ensopando...

-Parece que esqueceu o guarda chuva, não?

-É, esqueci! Tenho uma memória que não serve pra nada, só pra me lembrar a hora que tenho que comer doces!

Ele riu um pouco

-Quer que eu te acompanhe até o ponto de ônibus?

-Não precisa!

-Ah que isso! Pra isso que servem os amigos!

-Tá bom, vai!

Ele armou o guarda chuva, e a água que caía e se misturava com o vento, começou a apertar cada vez mais e a roupa, cada vez mais molhada, os cabelos, parecia que recebemos um banho de água gelada, meus óculos embaçados ,ô chuvinha! O Peter e eeu começamos a andar.

A grama estava gelada e a lama sujava toda a calça, até que eu pisei numa poça funda de água !

Ficou cheia de terra! O Peter começou a rir e eu também!

Aí seguimos em frente! Quando demos o primeiro passo para a calçada já vimos um alagamento! Ficou frio e mais frio! Avistamos o ponto de ônibus e fomos para lá , quando chegamos ofereci para que o Peter pudesse ir na minha casa, ele aceitou.

passou o tempo e chegou as aulas noturnas

Fui para a escola e estava frio, chuvoso.

O Peter era um cara legal e tals. ..

Cheguei na escola e deram uma prova, até que vi o Peter brigando com o Scott.

\- A gente se vê amanhã! - Falou Peter olhando com uma cara feia!

\- Fechado! -Falou Scott

Os dois saíram sangrando, no dia seguinte, sábado era a mostra cultural e eu tinha acordado 7 em ponto.

Eu ouvi uma briga do caramba lá no quarto!

A pior besteira que era pra ocorrer era juntar Scott e Peter!

Li a mente do Peter e vi tudo o que ele viu!

Nossa! Era só porrada! Teve uma hora que o Peter pegou a cabeça do Scott(objetivo era quebrar a cabeça do Scott) Quebrou a PAREDE!O pior é que a cabeça do Scott ficou travada na parede! Uma multidão veio, me desconectei da mente do Peter, tiraram foto do Scott e publicaram no Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, Snapchat, outros gravaram e postaram no YouTube... Aquilo foi a maior treta q já vi!

A tarde fui organizar minha parte do trabalho e o Peter veio atrás de mim

-MIA! O que você está fazendo?

Primeira vez que ele grita comigo!

\- Eu só estava colocando o cartaz na parede!

Ele ficou quieto po 5 minutos até perceber que eu estava meio assustada e começando a sair de perto dele

-Pera ae! Eu não...Ah esquece! - Falou Peter

Aparece o Sr Trivago rindo

\- O Peter é falso !Não confie nele!

Peter nem dá atenção e sai correndo

Sr Trivago sai

Volto a colar a porcaria do trabalho

Jean aparece

-Miga, posso falar a sós contigo?

\- Tá. - Falei desconfiada

Fomos a uma sala isolada

-Eu estou percebendo, Mia, ammmmmm...Eu tenho que falar algo!

Aparece dois moleques

-Dá pra sair idiotas?! - Falou Jean

Esses moleques saíram!

\- Ah. .Então, o Peter , eu percebo nele que ele te odeia!Aconteceu isso com a Kitty

\- Aff! Que isso! A Kitty era mó besta!

\- Miga,ele não presta!

\- Eu pelo menos sou amiga dele

-Eu sei

-Se ele é falso não é hora de eu largar ele

-Eu acabei de ler sua mente e você ainda acha que ele é teu amigo! Se meus argumentos não a convencem, Ok!

-Miga, am ok!

Passou domingo

Tomaram suspensão!

depois, na terça, chegou uma aluna nova na escola! Catarina.

Ela tinha super velocidade igual o Peter!

Passou um tempo, até que Peter começou a me desprezar e tals. .Notei que ele não era meu amigo, não era meu colega!

Até que chegou sexta feira! Eu acordei e vi alguns vídeos de astrologia (eu não acredito em astrologia mas aquilo parecia real) Eu estava assistindo, sabia que Peter era Capricórnio e eu Áries!

Meu! O signo é Incompatível!

Eu fui para a escola meio cabisbaixa! Eu tenho uma forma de me controlar anotando o que penso!Eu sabia que eu era muito criança e o Peter muito adulto! Até que ele chegou!

\- Oi Peter! - Disse eu e ele tava do meu lado e nem me responde.

A Catarina seta lá no fundo e disse oi e ele responde!

Já fiquei meio assim com ele!

Ele corre e fala no ouvido dela e eu leio a mente dele

"A Mia é idiota"

isso me desabou! Caiu uma lágrima e eu a limpei!

Parece que já era! Acabou! O que eu mais queria naquela hora era morrer ou entrar em coma!

Percebi que Peter tinha visto que eu tinha ficado chateada!

Ele se sentou atrás de mim e falou ironicamente

-Oi Miaaaaaaaaaaa

Retribui com um oi seco

-Oi Palhaço!

Ele ficou calado e voltou falando com um tom mais irônico

\- Só tinha falado um oi! Nervosinha

Ele começou a falar um monte de merda pra mim,peguei um caderno e dei uma cadernada nele!

Ele ficou bravo!

Passou a hora e ele me empurrou no final da aula e eu dei outra cadernada! Dessa vez desmaiou e eu usei meus poderes da mente e amarrei ele numa cadeira

 **Cap 3 O confronto**


End file.
